I Like You, I Love You
by MagicRoxSox
Summary: When Alfred F. Jones finally works up enough courage to ask his crush, Arthur Kirkland, out, he thinks nothing can go wrong. But when it does, will Arthur forgive him? Can Alfred tell him how he feels? Two-Shot, songfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: I Like You, I Love You  
><strong>**Summary: When Alfred F. Jones finally works up enough courage to ask his crush, Arthur Kirkland, out, he thinks nothing can go wrong. But when it does, will Arthur forgive him? Can Alfred tell him how he feels? Two-Shot, songfic!  
><strong>**Author: MagicRoxSox  
><strong>**Rating: T, because of Arthur and Alfred's (somewhat) bad language… and Francis in general. Also that is it yaoi (boyxboy) so if you don't like yaoi, don't read this.  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers, all rights go to their respective owners.  
><strong>**Song lyrics in _italicized bold_**

* * *

><p><em>"Arthur! Arthur!" Alfred yelled, shaking the other's shoulders. Arthur remained unresponsive.<em>

_"He needs CPR!" a bystander yelled, and without thinking, Alfred brought his lips to Arthur's, plugging his nose and breathing out. As he pulled back, Arthur started coughing violently._

_"Y-you saved my life..." Arthur breathed._

_Alfred gave a sigh of relief. "Yeah, that's what hero's usually do," he said sheepishly, and Arthur leaned forward, their lips touching and-_

"Mr. Jones! Pay attention!" the teacher, Mr. Ludwig, snapped at the blond, slapping a ruler on his desk. "Ye-yessir!" Alfred stuttered, sitting up from his daydream. He had been staring at the back of one Arthur Kirkland's head, caught up in a daydream about said man. The British blond was completely unaware, but a nearby Francis Bonnefey wasn't. He sent the American a wink and a thumbs up, which Alfred scowled at.

_**He-he-he-he-hey, hey, could you wait a minute?**_

_**If your busy, sorry.**_

The bell rang overhead, and Mr. Ludwig grunted, "Class dismissed," and all the students rushed out.

"Hey, Arthur!" Alfred called, catching up with him, stopping the shorter blond by grabbing his elbow.

"Oh bloody-what is it, Alfred?" Arthur scowled, propping his books under his arm.

"Uh-um...!" he panicked; he needed a good excuse or Arthur would leave again! He hadn't thought of a reason of why he wanted to talk to him, all Alfred knew is that he wanted to talk to Arthur!

_**Just a little, hey, a little while.**_

_**I want to talk with you.**_

_**What can I do? What's the point...**_

"Can you help me with my homework?" Alfred blurted, only to mentally smack himself. Arthur would never help him with his homework; in fact he didn't even need help with his homework. Alfred was an A and B student, and on the football team too!

Arthur raised one impressive eyebrow, before asking "Aren't you on the football team?" The Briton crossed his arms.

"Wh-well yeah, but I'm afraid my grades will slip, then I can't play!" Alfred stalled. Arthur opened his mouth to reply, when Francis came up and slung his arm around his shoulders.

"Why don't you help him, _mon ami anglais_? I know you have a little crush on our favorite American," the Frenchman teased. Arthur sputtered an unheard response while Alfred blushed. "Might relieve some sexual tension, _non_?" Francis continued.

_**Um... What game should we play? Word games?**_

_**Daqui- "ri" ... "Ri" -n**_

_**I'm sorry, I'm not very good at this.**_

"Go away, you frog!" Arthur finally managed, shoving him away. Then he turned to Alfred. "Fine; I'll help you," he scowled, and Francis clapped his hands in joy. "Meet me in the library after school. You do know where that is, right?" Arthur practically glared at the American, and frowned slightly when Alfred nodded enthusiastically. "Good," and the Briton walked away.

Francis grinned at Alfred. "Good job, Alfred! Perhaps _l'amour_ will bloom between you two," and Francis went off too.

Alfred groaned, hitting his head on the locker. Homework? Was that the best he could come up with?

_**Are you hungry? Want something to eat?**_

_**Umm... I... I don't have water.**_

_**Take your eyes off the monitor.**_

_**I have to simulate distance.**_

* * *

><p>Alfred sat down at a cafeteria table with his brother, Matthew. "S-So are you coming after school?" his soft spoken sibling asked.<p>

Matthew was actually his half brother (same mother, different father) but they lived together under different names. While Alfred was loud, Matthew was more of the quiet type. No one seemed to notice him though, and Alfred couldn't figure out why, he was such a nice guy!

"What? Where?" Alfred snapped out of another daydream, which included one blond Brit. Matthew sighed, shaking his head.

"Yao, Francis and I are going to visit that polar bear at the zoo... Forget his name; Kumakichi? Also that baby panda... Kiku said he would come, and Ivan will probably tag along considering Yao's going..." They both glanced at the Russian, who gave them his trademark 'You-bug-me-and-die, da~?' smile, and they both shivered, turning back to their food.

"No, sorry Mattie. I've got a date after school," Alfred told him, taking a giant bite of his hamburger. Matthew choked on his milk.

"D-Date? With who?" he sputtered, wiping his chin.

"That sexy Brit, Arthur Kirkland," Gilbert, another friend, said, sitting across from Alfred. Matthew's mouth dropped open, while Alfred asked, "How did you know?"

Gilbert shrugged. "Not only did my awesome instincts tell me," Alfred blushed, "but I ran into a nose-bleeding Francis in the hallway." Elizabeta sat down next to Alfred at the end of the sentence.

"You and Arthur are going out? That's so cute~!" she cooed. Alfred face-palmed.

"It's just one date-we aren't lovers or anything-!" Alfred started.

"Alfred-san and Arthur-san are lovers? That was fast, I heard they only started dating today," Kiku sat down across from Elizabeta.

"Shut up!" Alfred jumped out of his seat. "Arthur and I only have a date for today-and nothing else! We aren't lovers or anything, okay?" the blond shouted. The cafeteria fell silent at his sudden (yet slightly predicted) outburst.

Alfred looked over at Arthur, who was blushed like mad. His gaze turned to Ivan sitting next to him (he didn't even ask why they were sitting together) who gave him the signature smile.

_**And yet I watch that idiot.**_

_**My throat is dry and I can't speak.**_

_**Sigh...what to do.**_

_**I'm being honest you see.**_

* * *

><p>"Artie! Hey, Artie!" Alfred called as everyone piled out of the cafeteria. He caught up with the Brit as Arthur turned around, his face still as red as a tomato.<p>

"My name...is Arthur..." he seethed quietly.

"Oh-okay Arthur. Sorry about that in there. Are we still on for after-school?" Alfred gave a puppydog face, and Arthur sighed.

"Twat, of course we still are. Just don't come late, got it?" Alfred nodded enthusiastically in response.

"I can't wait Artie!" Alfred waved as he ran towards his locker.

"That's Arthur!" the Brit called after him half-heartedly, then sighed and shook his head.

The rest of the day passed slowly, and when the end of the day came, Alfred was as nervous as ever. What if Arthur didn't think it was a date, just a study session? These thoughts continuously ran through his head on his bike ride home.

When he swerved into his driveway fifteen minutes later, Matthew came out. "Did it fall through?" he called. Alfred gave him a confused expression.

"Did what fall-?" then he realized it.

_**No good, it's as scary as ever.**_

_**I want to convey my feelings.**_

_**Why is it so hard?**_

Shit, he forgot his date with Arthur!

**X-X-X**

**Translations:  
><strong>**_mon ami anglais_- My English friend  
><strong>**_non_- No  
><strong>**_l'amour_- Love**

**Well, that was the first part. Sorry for the cliffhanger... And don't worry, the second part will be up soon! Unless something happens and I can't post it.  
>Oh, and as you can see, I desperately need to work on my fluff. I honestly can't believe I posted this...<strong>

**Review/Favorite/Alert? It'll make my day!**

**~Sox**


	2. Chapter 2

**The second _and final_ installment of _I Like You, I Love You  
><em>S e c o n d | C h a n c e s ?  
><strong>**Need to Knows: Liechtenstein = Lily  
><strong>**Song lyrics in**_** italicized bold**_

* * *

><p>Arthur sighed, closing the textbook that had been opened half an hour ago. He should have known that American wouldn't show. Bloody Alfred. Arthur stood up, shoving the book into the shelf. Sticking his hands in his coat pockets, he stormed out of the school library.<p>

How dare that bloody boy stand him up? Hell, he was as bad as that frog, Francis-

"Arthur, wait!"

_**He-he-he-hey, hey, could you wait a minute?**_

_** If your busy, sorry.**_

_** Just a little, hey, a little while.**_

_** I want to talk with you.**_

Arthur frowned and walked faster.

_**What can I do? What's the point...**_

"Arthur- c'mon! I'm sorry!" Alfred ran up in front of the Brit.

"You aren't sorry; you don't care," Arthur muttered, trying to maneuver around the tall American.

"What? I do care!" Alfred shouted.

"No, you don't," Arthur replied quietly.

"But I do!" the other argued back.

"No Alfred! You don't!" the British man exploded. "If you cared then you wouldn't have forgotten!" he shouted, turning away with crossed arms.

"I didn't forget-I was distracted!"

"By what? If you cared about today this much then you shouldn't have been distracted!" Arthur said. Alfred spun Arthur around by the shoulders.

"I was distracted with-" he started to explain.

"It doesn't matter _what_ you were distracted with-!" Arthur interrupted.

"Then give me a second chance!" Alfred shouted in the smaller's face. Emerald eyes met sky blue ones. "Please Arthur?" the American pleaded softly. The said man took a deep breath, obviously struggling to keep eye contact.

"No."

Arthur broke free of Alfred's grasp and walked away.

_**Um... ro-ro-rock, paper, scissors!**_

_** Rock, paper, scissors, iced coffee I think. **_

_** I'm sorry, I'm pretty boring. **_

_** Are you hungry? Want something to eat? **_

_** Umm...I...I don't have water.**_

Alfred stood there for a couple moments. Did he just say _no_?

When Arthur had turned the corner, Alfred climbed on his bike and slowly pedaled home, suddenly wishing he had taken his car. It was a bit chilly outside, the dark clouds above him blocking out the sun and making the day gloomy. Kind of like how he felt...

* * *

><p>The next day at football practice, Alfred wasn't 'in the zone', as the coach would put it.<p>

"Jones!" Mr. Ludwig, also the football coach, barked. Alfred gave him a lazy look. "Get in the game! What is your problem today?" the coach got up in his face.

"H'rt br'ken," Berwald, the Swedish kid, muttered his response.

"That kid Arthur Kirkland turned him down," Vash said blankly, passing the football to another player.

"Ve~ I'm sorry Alfred," the Italian, Feliciano, said. Nobody was quite sure how he got on the football team, he hated athletics.

"Enough about Jone's love life! _Mein got_, you gossip like a bunch of school girls! Get back to practicing!" Mr. Ludwig yelled. Alfred gave a long sigh, catching the football and tossing it to Feliciano. That was a sign he wasn't concentrating, everyone knew Feliciano couldn't catch.

But, the Italian caught it, and cheered. "Doitsu~! Doitsu, look!"

_**See, even if its sudden. **_

_** It's kind of a weird feeling, sorry. **_

_** Maybe its surprising. **_

_** But I want to hear, err...**_

* * *

><p>"Arthur-san, are you okay? You don't seemed as focused as you usually are," Kiku asked. Arthur jumped out of his thoughts immediately.<p>

"Mm? Ye-yeah Kiku; I'm fine," the Brit muttered, sitting up straighter.

"How was your date with Alfred-san?" Kiku asked curiously. In response, Arthur glared at the Japanese man, who instantly knew he asked the wrong question, then turned away from their English project to the window.

"He didn't show."

"Wh-what? But Alfred was so excited about it!" Kiku looked taken aback.

"He came half an hour late and asked for a second chance," Arthur continued. Kiku let out a sigh of relief. "Well at least you two made-"

"I said no," Arthur interrupted.

"What?" Elizabeta, who was sitting in front of the two, turned around.

_**Sigh...what to do**_

_** I'm being honest you see...**_

_** No good, as scary as ever.**_

_** I want to convey my feelings. **_

_** Why is it so hard?**_

_** Sigh...what to do?**_

"I told Alfred no; that git was playing me," Arthur scowled.

"No he wasn't!" the Hungarian shrieked. "Alfred would never stand up someone on purpose!" she continued. Before Arthur could reply, the bell rang and class was dismissed.

"Ah, _mon ami,_ I heard that your little date fell through," Francis caught up with Arthur in the hallway.

"Leave me alone," he muttered back.

"Well, if you need my advice, Big Brother Francis is here," Francis clapped him on the shoulder. Arthur scowled, and continued to his next class when-

"Oof!"

"Ack- I'm so sorry!"

Both boys rushed to the floor, scrambling to pick up their books. "I am so so so _so_ sorry-!" Arthur looked up into familiar sky blue eyes.

"It-it's okay, Al-Alfred," the Brit stuttered, both of them standing up. There was an awkward silence between the two.

"Listen-Arthur-about yesterday... I am so so sorry-!"

"Just give it up Alfred," Arthur walked past him, not wanting an explanation.

"Wait- Arthur!" Alfred called, then sighed. Hell, he'd messed that up. Alfred trudged to his next class, only to be encountered by Gilbert and Feliks, his cousin.

"Yo, Al! Wassup, how was your date with Artie?" Gilbert asked as they took their seats in Math.

_**I-I-I-I-I-I**_

_** Hey, you are, umm...**_

_** I, sorry, wait... I-I**_

_** I-I, um...hey...**_

_** You're the one that I li...**_

_** Hey, honestly, I, um...**_

_** I, um, um, hey...**_

"I showed up late, so Arthur's all pissed and won't give me a second chance," Alfred said all in one breath.

"Ooh, Arthur's, like, PMSing? Ma-an, you, like, asked him out at the wrong time!" Felik's laughed.

"It's not funny!" the American shouted, banging his fist on the table.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down buddy, that's not awesome," Gilbert defended.

"_Holaaaa_~!" the Spanish kid, Antonio, drawled, sticking his head in the door.

"Hey-o, Antonio!" Feliks waved.

"Just came to visit my Lovi," he winked at the other Italian who was across the room.

In response, he blushed like mad. "You tomato-loving-!" Lovino started, when Antonio cut him off and asked Alfred, "Aren't you the guy who broke Arthur's heart?"

Alfred groaned, burying his head in his hands. "I didn't mean too!"

"Aww-c'mon Al! Cheer up, maybe he'll give you a second chance-!" Gilbert started.

"He already said no," Alfred groaned.

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, get out of that room!" the Math teacher, Mr. Hassan, shouted from down the hall.

"Oops, better get to History! Bye Lovi~!" Antonio blew his boyfriend a kiss and skipped down the hall.

_**You're...um...**_

_** I, sorry, wait, he-hey!**_

_** Umm...I...**_

_** You're the one that...!**_

_** Hey, I, you're the one that I...**_

_** I, to you...**_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Arthur, are you okay?" Antonio asked as they walked out of school.<p>

"Damn it 'Tonio, do I look bloody okay?" the Brit grumbled, shielding his eyes from the bright sun. Yesterday had been so gloomy, why was it so sunny and warm now?

"Y'know, you should give Alfred a second chance," Antonio continued.

"Urgh... Bloody American is messing with my head. I've got to go pick up Peter," they waved to each other and walked in opposite directions, Antonio jogging to catch up with the two Italians. Arthur stopped at the nearest 7/11 and grabbed a six pack of coke.

"10$," the cashier said. Then added "You look sad."

"Shut up..." Arthur squinted to read his nametag, "...Sadiq." He threw a 10 on the counter, grabbed the six pack and stormed out.

He slowly walked to the nearby middle school, thinking about drinking the cokes when he got home alone in his room. Coke was like alcohol to him; he could drink a six pack and live on the sugar high he got.

"Arthur, your late! Lily left awhile ago, so Vash can't give us a ride!" his little brother, Peter, complained. The Swiss and his little sister Lily lived on their street, and Vash had a car. "Only Raivis is left."

Arthur looked over to the Latvian, expecting to see his older cousin Ivan dragging him away or his creepy other cousin Natasha, Ivan's crazy little sister.

Instead, Alfred F. Jones was striding over to the small boy.

Arthur's stomach dropped.

"Oh-oh! He-hey Arthur... Do you need a ride home?" Alfred offered when he saw the two.

Arthur opened his mouth to politely decline (or ask how he knew where he lived) but Peter practically shouted "Please! Jerk Arthur was late and we missed our ride with Vash!" Alfred shot him a look and mouthed 'Vash?'

"Okay, c'mon Raivis. You guys live near Vash then? I can get you there quickly," Alfred told them. Arthur gripped the handle on his six pack tighter. Damn.

"Lessgo!" Alfred opened the back door for the two boys, and the passenger for Arthur. "...Thanks," he grumbled.

The car ride was spent in a sort of awkward silence. "Okay Raivis, Toris said he would be home," Alfred said. Raivis climbed out of the car, and waved to them before walked up the pathway to the house with a flag that said 'Mother Russia' on it. Then they continued driving.

"Which house is yours? I know Vash lives here," they passed by a large white house with the Swiss flag hanging by the door.

"A couple houses down-this one," Arthur pointed to a house. The car screeched to a stop. Without any thanks, Peter jumped out and ran through the front door. Arthur muttered "Ungrateful brat," under his breath, and the two high schoolers slowly got out.

_**Li, li, li-li, li, li, li, li**_

_** Li-li, li-li, li, li, li, li**_

"Well...thanks," Arthur said awkwardly.

"N-no problem," Alfred stuttered. They stood there for a minute. "Well...bye then," Alfred started to walk towards his car.

"Alfred!"

_**Lii...sigh, sorry, I forgot...**_

_** ...Wait!**_

"Yeah?" Alfred spun around quickly, a slightly hopeful look on his face. "I can't believe I'm bloody doing this...I'll give you a second chance!" Arthur blushed red. Meanwhile, Alfred's face broke into a grin.

"Awesome! C'mon, we'll split that six pack!" Alfred took a few strides forward, grabbed the Brit's wrist and started running down the street. "Wha-? Where are we going?" Arthur yelped, stumbling behind him.

"To Angle Park nearby!" Alfred practically sang.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Li, li, li-li, li-li, li-li<strong>_

An hour later, there were six empty cans of coca-cola lying on the grass. "Hey. Hey Arthur..." Alfred muttered, leaned up against the fence. They had sugar crashed not too long ago.

"Hm...?" Arthur murmured back, leaned up against his shoulder.

_**Li-li, li-li, li..li..li..li..**_

"Never mind," Alfred blushed.

Arthur scowled. "What is it, you git?"

"N-Nothing!" Alfred defended.

"Tell me...please?" Arthur pleaded softly.

_**Li, li, li-li, li-li, li..li**_

"Fine... I was going to say... that I like you. A lot. Maybe even love you," the American buried his head in Arthur's hair, slightly embarrassed. Arthur gave a small bark of laughter. "We're bloody fools."

"What?" Alfred leaned back to look at Arthur. Of all the things he was expecting in response, that wasn't one of them.

"I've been in love with you for so long and just acknowledged it," Arthur said, snuggling into Alfred's shoulder. "You ha- Wait, you love me?" Alfred gave a goofy grin.

Arthur chuckled a bit. "Of course I do. I love you, you git."

_**Like, I love you!**_

**X-X-X**

**Translations:  
><strong>_**Mein got- My god  
><strong>__**Mon ami- My friend  
><strong>_**And _Hola_ should be self explanatory...**

**Well, that's the end. I don't really like it, but I couldn't think of another way to end it without leaving you hanging at least a bit... And, like I said in the last chapter, I need to work on my fluff. Legit.**

**Uh, I know I'm rambling here, but I need a favor... if you would be so kind to help me! I don't know if you guys have read _Seven Little Killers_ but it's totally awesome! But don't go off reading it just yet, because it has tons of blood and gore and... it's intense. But I could still use your help!  
>See, I need a bunch of 'L' words to replace 'Little' in <em>Seven Little Killers<em>! If you want the full info, go to my profile. I explained all of it there. But it would be so awesome if you guys gave me 'L' words to go with it... Still, check out my profile so you know everything. But I'll give you complete credit for the word(s) you give me if I ever get enough. And if I don't, then I'll still give you a shout out because you were awesome enough to give me a word!**

**That was a long ramble... I'm sorry. **

**Review or favorite? It would make my day!**

**(Oh, and in case you were wondering, the song is '_I Like You, I Love You_' by Vocaloid's Rin Kagamine. Who I am going to cosplay as one day, and hopefully have a Len to come with me! Still need to find a Len though...)**

**~Sox**


End file.
